


The Nut House

by adafrog



Category: Farscape, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farscape/SG1/A<br/>John Crichton, Stargate character(currently Maj Lorne *snert*)<br/>Rated:G<br/>Summary: John and a wayward member of the Stargate program have a discussion.<br/>A/N:What do you think of this version? The first one got really bogged down in why he was there, and how life was in the ward, so when I got to the dialogue it just wouldn't come. I think it reads better this way, but not that sure about it. </p><p>A/N: Started from a prompt of sorts. It almost went haywire, but I think I'm gonna let it fly free, at least for now. lol </p><p>Written in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nut House

“You’re kidding me, little snakes that take over your body?”

“Parasites, really. They can’t really live on their own.”

“And I thought Harvey was bad.” John mumbled.

“Who?”

“Oh, no one, really. Well, there was a chip, and a neural thing, and he did have control at some point, but definitely not a snake thing.” He shudders, remains quiet for a bit, then, “we have microbes that translate for us.”

Nonplussed, “Stargate technology, and the occasional linguist.” 

“Maggots clean our teeth.” John added hopefully.

Lorne shrugged his shoulders. “Toothbrush.”

“In the Pegasus Galaxy, there are aliens that can suck the life-force out through your chest.” Lorne nodded knowingly.

John cringed, but started to feel more confident. “Got me there. But we do have lizard guys who can shoot heat, oh, and I have a friend who can kill you with her mind-but she won’t.” 

“Her mind? That’s impressive.” Lorne quiets, thinking for a minute. “How are the ships out there?”

“Definitely interesting. Most are your basic junker, but we live on Moya, who’s a living ship.”

“The wraith hive ships are biomechanoid. I wonder if they’re similar.” Lorne asked excitedly.

John shook his head. “Doubtful. Leviathans can think for themselves.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Not only that. They have babies.” John finished smugly.

“You mean you make other ships from their parts?” Lorne asked, somewhat baffled.

“I mean they have babies.” 

Lorne was silent for quite a while, then, “you ever die?”

Somewhat confused, John started at his companion, trying to decide how crazy he really was (they were in a mental institution, after all). “No,” he started slowly. “Never died.” He paused. “But I have been crystallized, then broken into tiny little pieces,” he finished confidently.

Lorne scoffed, clearly not impressed. “No contest. Daniel Jackson’s died, what, five times now? There’s a pool on how he’ll die next. Hey, want in on it?”

Shaking his head, John finally gave up. He made his way back into his room hoping that Aeryn would be here soon. He wanted to get back to his galaxy, where-he had finally realized-things were normal.


End file.
